


Wardrobe

by Si_Cha



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: Ghost Drifting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: Hermann和Newton不仅衣着方式有所改变，还发生了其他的变化。





	Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> 看到2预告里衣服想到的

Hermann一直没有意识到自己有什么不对，Newton也一样，忙于不同工作的其他人同样如此，直到Chuck从医院回来，“Gottlieb博士，你看起来年轻了不少啊？”  
“Chuck，放尊重点。”  
“我这可是在夸他，怎么不尊重了？老头子。”  
“谢谢。”Hermann抬起双手，不知道该做出怎样的动作。他很少听到这类的表扬，有些受宠若惊。  
Chuck只是把这当作普通的道谢，他甚至像是没有听到Hermann说话，而是对着小声嘀咕的Herc说了声“爸爸”。  
Herc仍在教训他，“这位绅士对你说了声谢谢。”可连这位古怪的博士都能清楚地分辨他脸上洋溢的喜悦之情。  
“嘿，Hermann！”Newton站在远处朝他的同伴挥手，他的嗓门大到在老远都能听见。他们看着这位冒失的科学家穿过众多工作人员和来往的推车，跑到他们面前，或者更确切地说，Hermann身边。  
Chuck和Newton打完招呼，盯着他看了一会儿，又看向Hermann，“我明白了。”  
“什么？”Newton完全不知道发生了什么，而Hermann也十分迷茫。Chuck却没能解开他们的疑惑，而是和他父亲一起离开。  
“你们刚刚在说什么？”Newton问。  
“ Chuck说我变年轻了一些。”  
“这么说来，”Newton双手捧着Hermann的脸颊，被Hermann打开（“公共场合下不要这样”），又后退几步，”我懂了！”他上前整理Hermann整理好的衣领，”因为你不再穿老头子才会穿的毛衣了。”

Hermann一回到住处，便将衣柜里所有的衣服都拿出来，新买的外套，冬天必不可少的军绿色大衣，中老年人穿的毛线背心。它们看起来的确和身上的衣服不太一样，而Newton也不再穿那件已经被磨破的外套——事实上那一套衣服，连同摔坏的眼镜，都被他当作收藏品，“拯救世界时穿的衣服”，他是这样说的——他的衣着看起来相对正式，手链被放在一旁，高度数的眼镜也不见了，他开始使用隐形眼镜，虽然Newton嘴上不说，但Hermann明白，这是因为他在避难所里的遭遇，Hermann也因此不怪罪他不喜欢戴自己送的礼物。  
“你的衣着风格真的改变了很多。”Newton靠在旁边，微笑着评论。  
“都是你的错，该死的通感残留。”Hermann随手把衣服扔到一旁，拄着拐杖，快步走到实验室，Newton则一副看热闹的样子跟在后面。Hermann喘着气站在实验室门口，看着乱七八糟分不清左右的实验室，暗自骂了声“scheisse”。  
Newton扑哧一笑，“我从没想过你会说这种话。”  
“笑什么，我都快要认不出哪边是我的了。”  
“你的那边不会有怪兽样本的。”Newton低头看了眼三八线，趁Hermann还没来得及开口，及时将地上的怪兽小肠踢回自己的区域，”而且你可以在我那边找到我做封面的《时代周刊》，”其实杂志邀请了Hermann和Newton两个人一起接受采访，但Hermann不太想出现在公众视野下，“还有两只完全不一样的怪兽作为封面的《自然》。”  
Hermann找不到自己的那本了，通感残留太严重了。Newton还在嘀咕他以为《自然》会拒稿，Hermann不想听这些，直接打断他，“一般来说通感残留会有这种状况吗？”  
“什么？”Newton瞪大眼睛看着Hermann。  
Hermann只好重复一遍。  
“可能吧，我觉得我可以接受，应该没什么问题。”  
“我……”他停顿了一下，胡乱挥舞那只没有拄着拐杖的手，“不太能接受。”Hermann深吸一口气，Newton摆出一副严肃的面孔，Hermann可以感觉到他很紧张。  
Hermann也很紧张，他酝酿许久，却仍旧没法说出来，我怎么可能告诉他我现在对怪兽也有点兴趣这件事啊，还是算了吧。  
“哈哈！”Newton突然开口，“我知道你要说什么，就承认了吧。”  
Hermann没有说话，他感受到了一丝兴奋，但突如其来的悲伤完全掩盖了这种感觉。  
Newton的笑容也消失了，他上前一步，将Hermann搂在怀里，“我知道，我都知道。”  
我可以感受到你近距离看到怪兽时的心情。  
活的。我承认我是没那么喜欢怪兽了。  
“我们该好好谈谈了。”

他们没有在第一时间谈论自己的感受——或许世界顶尖的可以拯救地球的科学家与常人的思维不一样——或是可能的对策，而是找其他人，询问这究竟是什么情况，尽管他们对这个概念并不陌生。  
他们首先询问的人是Chuck，毕竟他是第一个发现他们问题的人，而且他也在最近和其他人通感过。可Chuck的回答令他们失望，“将军的确没带太多情绪，而且我和我爸一起太久了，其他人的影响可以忽略不计。”  
“那和你爸是什么感觉呢？”Newton问。  
Chuck思索着答案，最后告诉他们，“这很复杂。”  
“毕竟他是我儿子。”Herc牵着Max出现在附近。Chuck蹲在地上，面带笑容地揉Max的脸。科学家们可没这么开心了。  
“你们可以问问看Mako。”  
他们也是这样想的。  
“Mako，通感残留是什么样的感受？”Newton迫不及待地发问。  
“为什么这么问？”Mako停下手中的活，用毛巾擦手，转身面对两位科学家。  
“你知道我们通感过吧？”得到肯定的回答后Newton继续说，“你看我们的穿着难道看不出什么吗？”  
Mako来回看面前的两人，终于明白了，“我一直以为是因为你们终于在一起了所以互相影响。”  
“不会这么严重吧。”  
“我的错。这样的话，我和Raleigh都是穿制服的。”  
“我们不是这个意思，Mori小姐。”Hermann终于开口了。  
Mako沉默几秒后，语气沉重，“最大的影响大概是我能感受到Raleigh的痛苦，他哥哥死的时候他们还连在一起，我感受到的感情更加复杂。”  
“我很抱歉。”Hermann说。  
“没关系。”  
Newton没说什么，只是轻轻地拍了拍Mako的脑袋。“谢谢你，再见。”

同事们的答案对于如何解决问题没有任何实质性的帮助，他们只是印证了情感的变化，而且这其中有些人长期与其他人通感过，他们也没有碰到过这样的问题。提出问题后解决问题是科学家们的行为模式，Newton想要先提出方案，Hermann预感这不会是什么好想法。  
“我不想再和你通感一次。”  
“我还没说呢。”  
“不需要你说。”  
“你至少让我说为什么要这样做。”  
“不需要，反正我不会这样做。”Newton仍想打断他，Hermann只好捂住他的嘴，“我来说说我的方案吧。我觉得我们可以主动去接受这种变化。”说完Hermann将手拿开。  
不出所料，Newton张大嘴，对于Hermann的提议十分吃惊，“你真是个天才。”  
他倒是没想到Newton会这样说，“如果你换个环境说这句话我会更开心的。”  
“你知道这很难的。那么我们该怎么做。”Newton兴奋地搓着双手。  
“比如我教你怎么造机甲，（“这太简单了。”Newton总是忍不住插话，Hermann翻了个白眼。）比如你教我怎么解剖怪兽……”  
“天呐！”Newton突然抱住Hermann，在他脸颊和嘴上狠狠亲了几口。“你太棒了！我们要现在开始吗？”  
Hermann无奈地笑，“你等我说完好吗。”  
Newton点头，像只小狗狗一样，Hermann很想让他伸爪子。不过他没有这么做，还是专注于眼下的事要紧。  
“或者说更快的方法，我们互换衣服吧。”


End file.
